Analysis
by Somnus Nemoris
Summary: Mantén la calma y analiza la situación. Nezumi/Shion. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


**_N/T: _**_bien gente linda, heme aquí con esta pequeña traducción. Para serles sinceros, No.6 me tiene trastornada, y como hasta hace una semana no habían fics de esta serie en español, pues busqué en el fandom al inglés, y encontre esto *-*_

_La autora tiene varios one-shots de la serie, pero este me gustó más que algunos, así que aquí lo tienen, una muestra mas de las capacidades del vicio `-´_

_Este one-shot no es de mi propiedad, es material exclusivo de **Triste**, yo solo hice la traducción, y está demás decir que la sierie y sus personajes no nos pertenecen a ninguna de las dos. El link de acceso a su perfil está (valga la redundancia) en mi perfil :3  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Análisis<br>(by Triste)**

Shion estaba a medio camino entre el sueño y la vigilia cuando escuchó el sonido de los pasos de Nezumi. El colchón se hundió cuando el peliazul se sentó al final de este, y Shion abrió sus ojos cuando Nezumi acercaba su rostro justo encima del suyo. Su cabello aún estaba húmedo por la ducha y su piel despedía el olor del jabón, pero no era eso en lo que Shion estaba concentrado en ese momento.

—"Nezumi." —gimió, firmemente inmóvil en su sitio—. "Pesas, quítate de encima."

—"Oblígame." —le respondió Nezumi con un tono de burla en su voz.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Shion lo empujo de sus hombros, pero ni siquiera cedió un poco.

Deteniéndose un momento para considerar sus opciones, Shion recordó la primera vez que estuvieron juntos y tendidos de esa forma. En esos años Nezumi era tan frágil y ligero. Cuatro años pasan y se revierten los papeles. Ahora era Shion el pequeño y delgado, mientras que Nezumi es todo músculo y peso sólido.

Y más importante, Shion piensa en que, retorciéndose debajo de él, se estaba empezando a hacer difícil respirar.

—"Nezumi." —se quejó, usando sus puños para golpear débilmente la espalda del otro—. "Oh, vamos." —Nezumi lo ignoró, así que intentó algo diferente. Dejó de retorcerse y con un pequeño esfuerzo, logró colocar un muslo contra la cadera de Nezumi para empujarlo, pero no funcionó.

Entonces, con los ojos muy abiertos, Shion notó algo nuevo.

—"Ehh…" —dijo, sintiéndose increíblemente incómodo y avergonzado. Aclarando su garganta, intentó de nuevo. —"Nezumi, tu… um…"

Nezumi bufó contra su cuello. —"De verdad eres un despistado. ¿De qué otra forma esperas que reaccione después de tanto retorcimiento?"

—"Um…" —dijo Shion, con la cara completamente caliente—. "Yo, um… bueno…"

Apoyándose con sus brazos, Nezumi lo miró fijamente con total seriedad, como si lo estuviera juzgando, solo para ver cómo respondía al momento en que separó las piernas de Shion y se movio de forma que su parte inferior quedó entre medio de estas. Esto dejó a Shion aún más jadeante que cuando solo lo estaba aplastando. Notó como su respiración y su pulso iban en aumento, la forma en que el sudor corría por su rostro, todo esto signos de excitación sexual.

—"Mantén la calma y analiza la situación." —se burló Nezumi.

Shion no replicó. Eso era justo lo que estaba haciendo.

—"¿Y qué hay de esto?"

Una corriente eléctrica traspasó a Shion cuando Nezumi movió sus caderas contra él, haciéndolo estremecerse y gemir. Aparentemente no fue suficiente para Nezumi impedirle respirar propiamente. Ya no parecía ser capaz de pensar con claridad. Su mente estaba confusa, pero sus sentidos parecían más alerta que nunca. L vista, el sonido y el tacto de repente eran más agudos, más atentos. Era extraño. Era diferente. Era excitante.

—"¿Qué me estás haciendo?" —dijo en un suspiro, mirando a Nezumi con una mezcla de confusión y temor.

—"¿No es obvio?" —Nezumi dio otro pequeño empujón—. "Te estoy seduciendo, idiota."

—"Oh" —Shion rió temblorosamente—. "Sea lo que sea, es bastante efectivo."

Nezumi rodó los ojos intencionalmente. —"Solo cállate y apaga tu cerebro por un rato. Voy a enseñarte algo que no encontrarás en ningún libro de biología."

Medio en serio, medio en broma, Shion respondió en tono bajo. — "Entonces enséñame bien."

—"No te preocupes." —le respondió Nezumi, con una media sonrisa oscura y tenebrosa. — "Lo haré."

* * *

><p><em><strong>NT:** ojala les haya gustado tanto como a mí, me sacó mas de una sonrisa, así que, gracias por leer! besos!_


End file.
